The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Valuable items are often the targets of theft. Various techniques are used to prevent theft from occurring such as using locks, alarms, fences, safes, etc. Such techniques can be inefficient and cumbersome. Despite such security techniques, items are still lost or stolen. Once items are stolen, they can be difficult to retrieve.